


promise

by transreiner



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dysphoria, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Trans Male Character, reiner is trans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27094912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transreiner/pseuds/transreiner
Summary: Reiner has been having a hard time lately, and this doesn’t go unnoticed by Bertholdt.
Relationships: Reibert, Reiner Braun & Bertolt Hoover, Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	promise

**Author's Note:**

> nervous to post this but i hope it’s alright 😳
> 
> i don’t see lots of trans reiner content so i figured i would make my own :)

Bertholdt noticed. 

Bertholdt always noticed. 

The way Reiner had begun layering his clothing again despite spring being right around the corner, making the weather perfect and warm. The way he would sulk around their shared dorm in that big hoodie of his. The way he would keep his arms crossed over his chest and sit with his knees pulled up. The way he’d began to gnaw the tender skin on his lips until they bled. 

Reiner never knew Bertholdt paid such close attention to him. 

But he did. 

And he noticed. 

He always noticed. 

“What’re you starin’ at me for?”

Reiner’s voice snapped him out of his thoughts. 

“Huh?”

“You’re lookin’ at me all funny...” he muttered from the side of the couch he had curled up in. “Is somethin’ wrong?”

Bertholdt gave him a gentle smile. “I can’t admire my handsome boyfriend?”

The other smiled, and crawled over to the side of the sofa where Bertholdt was seated. He wrapped his arms around his long torso and nestled his head against Bertholdt’s chest. “I guess that would be okay,” he said softly. 

Bertholdt reached his hand up to gently pass his fingers through the short blonde hair. “Are you gonna tell me what’s up?” he asked.

Reiner grew quiet and shrugged. “Nothin’ much... Just...” He nestled closer into Bertholdt’s chest and hugged him tighter. “I don’t feel right.”

“Feel right how, baby?”

Reiner smiled at the name and brought up a hand to shield his face. “Um... I don’t know. It’s silly.” He gazed up at his boyfriend while he wrapped his arm back into its previous position around his front. “I don’t want to sound stupid.”

Bertholdt have him a sad smile and caressed his cheek. “If it’s making you sad, it isn’t silly... You know I’ll listen to anything you have to say, no matter how dumb you think it is.”

“Yeah,” the smaller man said. “I guess you’re right.”

“Is it the same reason you’ve been wearing that hoodie for two weeks straight?”

That earned a soft laugh from Reiner as he nodded. “Yeah,” he said. “It is. I just... I don’t...”

He sighed as he sat up. 

“I, like... Pass, right?”

Bertholdt’s face scrunched up in confusion. “What?” 

“Like, uh...” Reiner shoved his hands into the front pocket of his pullover as he grew to be visibly nervous. Bertholdt could hear the faint sound of him scratching at the skin around his nails in their quiet sitting area. “Shit... uh,”

He furrowed his brows as he stared at the wall behind his boyfriend, trying to think of a way to rephrase. 

“Like... Uh,”

His voice grew very quiet. “I look... normal, right? Like a normal guy?”

Bertholdt immediately moved over to Reiner and wrapped his entire torso in a tight, warm hug. Was he really asking this?

“You are a normal guy,” he breathed against his temple. He pressed a kiss there. “Of course you do. You always have.”

He felt as Reiner hugged him back and shoved his face into the side of his neck. 

“Are you sure? Like, you promise?” Reiner asked. Bertholdt could hear that he might be close to tears. 

“I promise. You’re my handsome guy, and I love you so much. Nothing will ever change either of those things.”

Bertholdt hugged him even closer, pressing another kiss to his forehead. He sat back and grabbed Reiner’s hands, pressing kisses to his fingers, too. 

“I promise.”

Reiner gave him a shaky smile and held Bertholdt’s hands tightly. 

“Thank you,” he breathed. “I love you too.”


End file.
